sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Leonid Oktovinochky
"Hello, comrade! Please, dont let the rumour about me terrify you. Do you want a warm hug from me?" Leonid Oktovinochky ( леонид октовиночкы, Leonid Oktovinochky ) is a well-known Marshal of the Soviet Union, serving for his country to fight the entire world main enemy, The Axis under the lead of Reich Führer Randolf (In a universe far from the sonic universe but with resemblance. A planet called Earth V.2). Many people fear his presence while some, adore him for his adorable appearence. He leads his army with the aid of his loyal generals such as Ivan Ilynov Volkri, Vladimir Gorchev and many more. In 1939 during World War 2, Leonid became Marshal of the Soviet Union and declare himself as the supreme commander of the Soviet after the first leader deceased. He acquired the Hero of the Soviet Union medal in his success to defend 3 cities and capturing 14 nazi generals, leading his entire division to victory into repelling the german forces from the front line. Personal Life Youth Leonid Oktovinochky was born in 1897 He and his family lives in the town of Vysotsk. His father , Ilyas Kuzov was a bank worker while his mother, Anya Svyedistav was a nurse. With their monthly income, his family would be categorized as middle-class family. Leonid and his young sister lived a good childhood for 10 years. Unlike young boy in his age, Leonid enjoys his solitude, spending his most time to read book or writting. He has never been involved into bullying or being the victim since the other kids would see him as "F''reakish child with strange aura".'' His youth isn't going well after the economy colapase that happened in USSR on 1915, the bank where his father, Ilyas worked, struggled hardly from the effect of the economy break down. Not for long that the bank bankrupted and Ilyas quickly loses his employment. The grown man frustated into finding other jobs in the dark times, hopeless that his family is now in danger from poverty as his wife's profit as nurse is insufficient to fulfill their daily needs as much as Ilyas profit when he was working at the bank. This caused him to grow depressed, making him rather violent and unleash his rage towards the young Leonid. He would yell if Leonid did a mistake, whip his back with leather belt who causes the young Leonid had permanent wounds on his back. He often left his own son bathe in cold water before putting him outside. Shivering and begging in coldness, the poor Leonid had to let the cold air of Vysotsk "Dry him" and so, many more punishment and torture that Leonid's mother even never noticed her husband's cruelty. She busied herself with nursing at the local hospital. Leaving her childrens with their mind sickened-father back home. Hospitalization With his father mentally and physically abuse him for 3 years, Leonid's little mind has loses it's sanity everyday, slowy by each torment Ilyas put on him. Causing him to change into a suicidal, depressed child. Leonid was always thinking innocently that he was "naughty" everytime his father abuse him, but not for long that he chooses to fill himself with vengeance and hatred towards his father and mother, for not being with him when we suffered. He even sliced his own wrists just so he could use it as some "Hate-relief" to his father while his sister watched in fear. And one day, when he grown sickened, tired and disgusted. The young 15 years old Leonid approached his sleeping mother and father in middle night and stabbed his own father with shears from the garden outside the house brutaly. Then with the last rage he have, he stabbed his mother to put her in deep sleep, forever. Leaving only his sister to be burned alive in the house he sets on fire to burn the remains of his family, and the dark memories. He attemps to escape from the panicked townfolks, hiding in a abandoned storage building. It did not take the town police a long time to find him and to decide that the young, aggresive and psychopath Leonid to be put in mental hospital for his brutal insane crime. His arrest was not doing so well as Leonid tried many times to struggle or to fight back, he even tried to bite one of the officer. He spend his precious childhood years in captivity, in his lone room with treatments and consuming loads of medicine to regain his mental healthiness back while children in his age were playing and enjoying their childhood. Only his doctor who he talked to most of the time, Aleksei, with his kindness and patient that changes Leonid from insane-child into his old, sweet and innocent personality. But noone ever know that his psychopath behaviour sticked so deeply in him, Aleksei only changed his "Outside self" , not the inside of this already-evil child who just grown more and more wicked and manipulative into making the others sees him as sweet, harmless and innocent. At the year when he has reached his 15th birthday. Leonid was diagnosed with schizophernia, psychopath disorder and bipolar. He is likely screaming and yell without any reason the entire day then being silent in another day. He also tends to try harming people that is close to him or harming himself. Although when talking to his doctor, Leonid confessed that what was he doing is actually being forced by a unknown force, he often talks about the apparation he sees every night at the corner of his room, he believes that the apparition looked as a shadowy figure with cold menacing blue eyes and that demonic ghost is actually speaking with him every night or whispering him to harm the mortals and feed the demon. Joinning The Military In 1915, one year after the first world war began. 18 Years old Leonid left the Krashnov mental hospital after being declared sane 'by doctor Aleksei. Strangely, the grown up Leonid has forgotten the old events happening to him in the past years. He traveled to Moscow in hope to find a place to stay and to complish his childhood ambition, to be in a part of the military. His vast knowledge from reading politic, history and strategy books impressed the military comissar, Viktor Medhiev into recruiting him into the Anti-Tank battalion. He quickly rose in rank after 9 month battling in eastren Galicia before being moved to Guard Rifle Division as Junior Sergeant. The battle became intense as the russian forces began to fall into defeat, following by the fall of the Russian Empire leaded by Ivar II of Russia. This causes Leonid to fear the future of Russia's well being. Later, in his service to defend the perimeter, Leonid suffered from a strange sickness that began to worsen, he then were sent back to Moscow and treated in a local hospital. '''Transformation ' During his time at the hospital, Leonid suffered from vomiting and pneumoconiosis. A frightening thing also happened to him as the apparition who haunts him in the past years appeared once again and disturbed the sanity of the young man. He speaks beneath Leonid's subconscious, regainning his old memory to remember the demon, Charon who he once made a pact with. While the desperate Leonid tried to dismiss him, Charon used Leonid's fear to manipulate him into believing his propechy, that the russian defeat from the war will ended up as the nation's destruction. The propechy happened to be almost true as the amount of casualties Russia's suffered were catastrophic. Between 900,000 and 2,500,000 Russians were killed. Also the economical devastate made Russia on the verge of complete collapse.This causes Leonid became more depressed untill he finally back to the battlefield, forgetting Charon's demand at the time. Unfortunately, he failed his mission on the first day of his duty after the germans pushed back his position. Leonid loses about half of his division, a shamful loss that ever happened to him in his military career. At the time, Charon's influence had overtaken his mind, forcing him in his desperation to complete the pact by sacrificing his own comissar, Viktor Medhiev. He murdered the poor man by slithing his throat, writting down the ritual runes with his blood and thus summoning the true form of Charon himself that allows him to completely seal the pact by doing "Blood Vow". Although Leonid feels remose since then, the transformation process has already erases his emphaty towards his comissar, and then to the victims of his menace. The transformation began to slowly change his appetite as he prefers to consume raw meat and blood if its available. A physical changes is also shown as he seemingly has stopped aging along with body growth, making him rather looks extremely young for a young man on his age. Many years later, the transformation process turned horrifying. It develops cannibalistic appetite and causes Leonid to force himself into feeding on corpses and later, alive mortal. Untill the age of 37, the transformation has fully changes both his physical and mental condition, turning him into a demon with the body of mortal who feeds both corpses or living mortals. He does not feel pity or even showing his shame of doing so since he believes if he only devour the prisoners from his military camp, the feeling will be just like removing another worthless criminal instead of executing them by shooting or sending them to Gulag. Love Life During the Great Russia Battle, Georgia was heavily affected by the war. People of Georgia was devastated by destruction the german army has caused and although they were not harmed, some of them decided to create a army of rebellious fighter in order to push the germans from their territory. One woman named Alyna Krasnoya is a member of the army, despite of her innocent defenseless appearence Alyna's determination and sense of bravery had risen her as one of the army's commander. As her popularity increases, Leonid began to notice her. He meets her in Georgia and congratulate her for her success and admire her bravery. His feelings later changes to love and fortunately Alyna also felt the same way. They start to meet more often untill Leonid proposed to her. Both of them later stayed in a same home in Moscow, wishing for good normal family life despite Leonid's condition and the war. Personality Leonid is considered as friendly and cheerful as he enjoys companion and attention. Although his behaviour is nothing much than a cover for his twisted personality, he tends to manipulate anyone he met by giving good impression at first. He is childlishly cruel and insane, a result of his tormented mental in his past year. But this doesn't mean that he cannot take anything seriously, and for being a patient man, he is able to put himself in a peaceful state but also later, able to twists his own state of mental depends on the situations. His demonic personality causes him to hardly feels remorse, especially after eliminating his enemies or eating a mortal. He also tends to show innocent-like behaviour, a part of him manipulative manner. Despite his awful personality, Leonid's relationship with his generals or his close friends are rather very decent. They never feels disturbed by his cannibalistic behaviour and sometimes sacrifices a mortal, mostly prisoners to be devoured by him. * '''Personality to Alyna His personality to Alyna is extremely different as he truly and deeply shows his affection and love towards her despite his sadistic-twisted personality. He is also known to be very clingy towards her and often do romantic gestures to her such as hugging, kissing, carrying or even cuddling. The reason why Leonid behave like so is because he believes Alyna is his source of light and love. Alyna understands his personality, his past and she provides him with so much attention Leonid crave for. This is the reason why Leonid love her to the point of obsession. * Habits Altough he is known to be a cannibal, Leonid loves to eat sweet treats such as vatrushka, chruchkela or even lollipop. He loves to read book and have finished almost 206 books in his lifetime. He sometimes invited his generals for dinner or tea time with him. He spend his day off usually by going to theatre or taking a walk across the city, unguarded or with one of his general. And for his unsual, horrid habits. He loves to carry his deceased father's skull at some occasion and oftenly "Speaks" to him. Asking him for "Advices" or "Suggestions" that always ends up making Leonid to do twisted, terrible things. He also tends to collects skulls from a person that means in his life. ( Including his abusive father, mother and sister. He somehow managed to recover their skulls from his burned house's ground. ) Appearence Leonid have light-blonde short hair with five curls, four small ones on each side and one above his head. He is pale skinned, his eyes are able to change its colour into light-blue coloured or demonic bright red. During the first World War before his transformation and being moved to Guard Rifle Division, Leonid wears a simple light brown coat along with dark green pants and black combat boots, complete with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. After he ranked up and became a marshal, his outfit changed into a darker colour. He wears a darkish brown military coat that covers his green uniform, a darkish brown pants with black combat boots. Powers and Abilities * Portal : Abyss The Abyss is a realm and most likely the duplicate of hell. What makes it different is the realm surrounded with total darkness. Filled with demonic-powered chains and souls of tormented mortal. At the center of it lies the demon Charon. Waiting to be unleashed from his captivity inside his own realm. To enter it Leonid could just creates a portal by summoning some sort of ritual circle. * Black Chains Altough it seems like an ordinary chain, dark chains not to mind the name is powerful chains that if controlled well could moves swiftly or even on the speed of wind depends on the controller. It could be summoned from the ground or from the body. The chains is directly connected to the realm, it almost unbreakable as it were created by demon power altough any light damage could easily destroys it. It also can repel bullets by bending itself into a vault, protecting the user. * Raising the Undead Having the power of darkness. He is able to raise fallen mortals, infusing them with his demonic dark powers to pull their souls from the afterlife back into their rotting body. Making them alive either as mindless undead or tormented undead with memories of their life. Some of his undead creations however acquired unique abilities. Depends on the raised mortals, if he/she is determinated with life, almost 80% of them will rise as undeads with powerful abilities but consequently Leonid cannot control them. * Telepathy and Mind Manipulation He his able to enter one's subconscious mind to speak with their innerselves although this is limited only to a person he have ever seen. He is also able to manipulate one's mind by telepathy, influencing them into doing his biddings. * Swift Movement and Body Manipulation His flexible body gives him advantage to avoid any physical damages swiftly. Leonid is also able to manipulate his body condition. He is able to twist his own head, hands, and the most common one, ripping his mouth to a wider size to devour heads. He is only able to use body manipulation in his demon form. * Black Hell Black hell is a term used for the black holes Leonid creates.The black hole can absorb any objects nearby but it can only absorb living beings such as mobians. Undeads and mechanical beings are not affected by this ability due to the ability is selective towards the materials it absorbs. * Regenerating by Eating or Instantly Leonid can regenerates himself after taking physical damage. The speed rate of his regeneration is up to one and half minutes depends on the damage. If the damage causes critical wounds, he needs to feed on flesh or blood untill he could regenerates instantly. This ability is only can be used in his demon form. * Weapon and Combat Skills With his trainning before joining the Red Army, he is able to use any available weapon to kill his enemies such as using his Tokarev or using bare hands to attack. Weakness * Light Damage Leonid's ability in dark powers is still incapable to repel light powers. Any holy or light damage deals critical wounds to him that could cause him death. * Physical Damage Physical damages caused by brute strength ( Such as Randolf's strength ) is able to cause massive damage. Untreated, this damage can kill Leonid. * Hypoglycemia Hypoglycemia or low blood sugar is a condition caused by low blood glucose levels. This condition causes Leonid to suffer from shakiness, nervousness, headache or even unconsciousness if he do not consume sugary treats. Sometimes during night, the condition can suddenly makes him crying out during sleep.'''' Background Information * Leonid's private uniform design is inspired by WW2 soviet soldier coat while his marshal uniform is insipired by the real soviet-leader and dictator himself, Joseph Stalin. * His attitude is likely similiar to Ivan Braginsky from the series Hetalia by Himaruya. But more twisted. * There is evidence that Leonid and the nazi Führer Randolf is related. * Leonid is a close friend to a russian-japanese man named Roland. * Leonid has many versions of his appearences. The first version is which he has curly hair while the current version have less curly hair and more "Man" like appearence. * Leonid is afraid of cockroaches. Gallery of Leonid Leonid by tydethehedgehog by schleswig-daj6kn2.jpg Leonid again by dek panesa by schleswig-daj6kww.jpg Leonid by Khuong Tranh.jpg FANART LEONID.jpg Leonid by heerodemonfox.jpg Leonid by Anther Nix.jpg Leonid by Niitre.jpg Contest prize leonid oktovinochky by dark4kuran-db4m5t7.jpg Pc leonid by x irus-db28pn8.png Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Bears Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Mobians